La muerte de Safiro
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: ¿El vivo al pozo y el muerto al gozo? ¿El muerto a los tres días se levanta de la tumba? No, a los tres días se lo están comiendo los gusanos... (¡Agh! ¡Qué asco!) En memoria de Safiro, que murió sin ser amada y sin amar.- Kanon. (No yaoi)


Kanon: Nosotros pertenecemos a Masami Kurumada.

Saga: Esta historia... No... Es- gimotea- Yaoi... Waaaa- Se pone a llorar y Kanon lo consuela.

Kanon: No llore, nada más recuerde... Disfruten la lectura.

t(ToTt)

 **La Muerte De Safiro**

 **(O el funeral de una inútil, como lo quieran titular)**

 _"La difunta no era triste, solamente que la mato la tristeza"_ Inscripción de la lapida de Safiro.

 _"¡Les dije que me sentía mal! ¡Culeros!"-_ Lo que nos dijo antes de morir.

La funeraria esta atiborrada de gente.

De enemigos de guerra; Dioses de Asgard, Marinas y Espectros. Enemigos y amigos de Athena: Ares, Dionisio, Afrodita, entre otros. Lo único que falta son los familiares de Safiro. Tíos, tías, primos y primas que no vendrán porque no saben que murió y porque no le tenían afecto alguno a la chica, claro, para ellos el afecto era reciproco. Puro amor albergaba la chiquita. Respecto a sus padres y hermanos, ellos ni enterados. Era mejor así, no sufrirían, ni la extrañarían.

Eso quiero pensar yo. En fin. Varios guerreros y Dioses se encontraban aquí, acompañándonos en nuestro dolor. Velando a una joven que tenía una vida de la fregada y que tuvo la suerte de morir a tiempo. Claro, en mi sana opinión.

Contemplo con curiosidad, ¿y porque no? cierta molestia Hades y sus Espectros de rodillas, entre ellos esta cierto rubio ingles que tiene por ceja un azotador, que lo más seguro es que ruegan porque su alma llegue al Inframundo para torturarla eternamente, otros seguramente piden al dios Hades que la deje en el Cositos.

Mis ex-compañeros, las Marinas se consuelan unos con otros, el que más llora es Isaak.

Mis hermanos del alma, los Santos Dorados, junto con el inútil de mi gemelo, con los que más convivió la hoy occisa no conocen consuelo alguno.

Lloran, gritan al aire diciendo que no era justo. Otros, los más valientes, se acercan al féretro que está abierto (por petición de Shion, a pesar de que Safiro no quería), dejando expuesto el cadáver de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos que en vida desprendieron picardía en las profundidades obscuras de sus irises, piel morena, pero que ahora luce pálida cual cera... Con eso queda claro que Safiro está muy, pero muy, muerta.

Observo de reojo como Camus y Saga se aproximan lentamente a dejar una rosa roja, la preferida de la maldita que de ahora en adelante no volveré a molestar.

\- ¿Porqué?- susurra mi hermano con voz gangosa, Camus aprieta su agarre en sus hombros al verle tambalearse- ¡¿Porqué?!- grita a la nada, con los ojos vidriosos.

Camus y Shura le alejan de ahí, ya que grita y patalea y pide que saquen a Safiro de ahí, que ella está viva y solo está tomando la siesta, como es su costumbre.

Mi hermano es un dramático, la verdad. ¡¿Está viendo y no ve?! Safiro está muerta, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Muerta, muerta, muerta.

MUERTA. Y al parecer soy el único que lo acepta sin rechistar. Aunque, soy sincero, duele mucho y solo retengo las lagrimas porque sé que a ella no le gustaba que yo llorara. Me quería mucho, joder.

Suspiro e inflo el pecho, armándome de valor para acercarme al podio y decir unas últimas palabras a un ser que ya no me escucha por más que le diga que es una tarada, imbécil, pen... pensándolo mejor, no es correcto ofender a alguien que ya no se puede defender.

Sin más tiempo que perder, me acerco al podio, pasando junto a la caja negra en la que será su ultimo reposo. Con la punta de los dedos toco el liso metal negro y contengo un sollozo. Es doloroso, y mucho.

 _No llores, no te lamentes, no sientas, no demuestres debilidad... No dejes que vean como estas roto. Literalmente, roto._

Observo a Safiro una última vez, antes de cerrar con delicadeza la tapa, ignorando los gritos de mi hermano y Ángelo. Joder, que el Cangrejo era el más desquiciado de todos. Incluso propuso ir a buscarla al Yomutsu y traerla a la fuerza de regreso. Tuvimos que noquearlo para que desistiera de tal tontería. Bien decía el dicho; Cuando te toca, aunque te quites. Y cuando quieres, aunque te pongas. Aunque a Safiro le toco muy pronto. Ignorando sus alaridos, la cierro definitivamente, desviando la mirada al suelo.

Prefiero recordarla como una chica sonriente, alegre y siempre con una mirada lasciva sobre mi cuerpo (que para ser sinceros, me daba miedo) que recordarla pálida y con sus ojos cerrados. Esa no es la imagen que ella hubiese querido que conservara de su persona.

Doy tres pasos más y enfrento a la multitud, con porte y elegancia. No puedo darles el lujo de verme derrotado.

Inhalo y exhalo. Preparando el discurso que planee desde... Ayer, justo cuando Safiro... Es doloroso recordarlo.

Me paso una mano por los cabellos, tratando de apartármelos de la cara. Observo a la multitud reunida y tomo valor de donde ya no queda nada.

\- Estamos reunidos para despedir a esta desgraciada- todo mundo escucha con atención mis palabras- que en vida asía desmadres y lo más seguro que ahora que va camino al infierno haga más.- Hades asiente, sonándose la nariz con el vestido de Pandora, cosa que no le agrada- Safiro Vampiro Leonina de Géminis Bipolar, más conocida como Safiro, nunca fue muy social en vida ya que era una ermitaña de mierda y hacia bullying a las personas que la querían, como yo.- Ok, estoy exagerando solo un poco- Pero aun así la queríamos, con todo y sus defectos, porque virtudes nunca tuvo la pobre.- sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

Tome aire y continúe.

\- Safiro a pesar de todo, era buena onda... Solo cuando dormía, ya que despierta asía cada pende...- me contuve- Jamás ofendió a nadie, solo cuando la iban a ver las personas a la que les debía, como Avon, Fuller, Arabella y quien sabe que madres más...- recordé como a punta de escobazos decía que pagaría cuando tuviese dinero, cosa que nunca paso por más que trabajaba la tarada- Jamás se emborracho ni se drogo... Aunque cuando tomaba pastillas para el dolor de cabeza se ponía bien "Happy".- arrugue la frente- La muerte llego de improvisto- me mordí el labio inferior, y proseguí- nunca hubiésemos imaginado que se nos iría tan pronto la cabrona.- Saga, desde su lugar, me mando una afilada mirada- ¡Se nos adelanto, la muy...! No nos dio ni tiempo de decir adiós.

No pude retener un sollozo, mire con disculpa a los presentes, los cuales entendieron.

\- Perdonen.- susurre, tallándome los ojos- Safiro... Safi se nos fue muy pronto. Demasiado pronto. Ella tenía tantas cosas por hacer, tantas historias por concluir, tantos sueños por los cuales luchar.- mire al techo, tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz- Ella tenía tantas cosas por hacer... No solo aquí, en fanfiction. También en wattpad, donde se la pasaba últimamente. Ya que estaba tratando de extender su humor por esos lugares. Además de que se encontraba haciendo historias Yaoi- no pude evitar sonrojarme. Y sentir un ligero ardor en el estomago, por enojo, por rabia... ¡Esa canija! ¡Como se le ocurre!- por esos lugares.- me mire de reojo a Saga, que se encogió sobre sus hombros- Tanto asiendo fics, como leyendo lo que encontraba. Y fue eso precisamente lo que la mato.- apreté los puños.

Varias exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon por la pequeña estancia. Shion capto mi mirada y negó con la cabeza lentamente. ¡¿Como chihuahuas no?!

\- Safiro murió por tristeza... Una tristeza que la fue consumiendo lentamente, una tristeza que por más que intentaba no podía vadear con sonrisas y chistes. La tristeza que consume a cada lector y que ella ha probado en carne propia; El saber que abra historias que no tendrán continuación.- nada más de recordar su cara de estupefacción, enojo, tristeza y demás emociones, me hacía temblar- Ella se encontraba tan... Por así decirlo, "feliz"- dije, asiendo comillas con los dedos- Había encontrado una historia que la cautivo en el primer párrafo que leyó. Tantas emociones y lagrimas que le saco ese hermoso fic, como ella le decía. Era el único fic que había encontrado de su pareja favorita en el inmenso mundo del Internet. La verdad, no recuerdo de que fandom era, creo que de The Flash.- parpadee- Últimamente, aparte de escribir yaoi, veía mucho esa serie, en especial por un mentado Dr. Wells que dada la casualidad, tenía mi misma voz.- no pude evitar rascarme tras la oreja, con incomodidad- Total, ella se entusiasmo tanto con esa historia... Tan entusiasmada, tan feliz, tan... Tan todo. Pero cuando llego al onceavo capitulo, su mirada café se apago como un foco. Lloró como loca, golpeo cosas, me golpeo a mí, beso a Saga, casi se viola a Afrodita... Omitan eso ultimo.- dije, al ver a Piscis abrir los ojos como plato al rememorar esa traumante experiencia.

\- Sus sueños de lectora se vieron rotos en un _piz paz_.- chasquee los dedos, dándole el efecto dramático- Como una burbuja que tocas y se rompe con tu tacto, con un simple; ¡Pop!- no pude evitar que mi mirada se volviera acuosa, joder que Safiro había dicho esas palabras hace apenas tres días antes- Murió de una tristeza vana... Porque...- trague pesado- Porque... Porque apenas el día de ayer, cuando estábamos comiendo una rica hamburguesa, su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, entro en cuenta de wattpad y con su mirada café inmersa en lagrimas, leyó la frase más esperada por todos "Actualización de The Flash/Harrison Wells" Fue tanta su sorpresa que no esperábamos que se fuera de espaldas en la silla y se diera en la madre contra el piso. Ese golpe le cegó la vida de golpe. Como un Flash.- que irónica es la vida, ¿verdad?- Con semejante Madrazo en la cabeza ¿A quién no?- me lleve ambas manos a la cara- Ya... Ya...- tartamudee- Ya no tengo nada más que decir.- dije, aclarándome la garganta, por segunda vez- Solo que Safiro será recordada... Creo yo... No solo por la gran desmadrosa hija de su madre que era, sino también porque lo más seguro es que no dejara de quejarse en el Inframundo de que no leyó la continuación y no dejara de reclamar que le den un celular para leer la continuación de su "nuevo amor",- escupí, con cierta mofa- ya que su celular salió volando y se estrello contra la pared, asiéndose añicos la pantalla. Sin más que decir. En paz descanse, la Bipolar.

En cuanto acabe el discurso, el llanto desgarrador se escucho por el lugar, ensordeciéndome.

Pero eso no fue comparado cuando Saga, Azotador (Radamanthys), Aiakos, Lune y yo, cargamos el ataúd negro para llevarlo al crematorio y después esparcir sus cenizas por el mar, como lo pidió la mendiga muerta caprichosa antes de estirar la pata... Ya que no le gustaba estar encerrada.

Ya estaba muerta, ¡¿Que carajos iba a sentir?! ¡Nada! Por mi la hubiésemos enterrado bajo tres metros de tierra, pero antes de mal morir tubo la decencia de amenazarnos que si no la "quemábamos"- termino que utilizaba Shaka para referirse a la cremación- nos vendría a jalar las patas... Si no que podía jalarnos otras cosas... Y hablo de los cabellos, no sean mal pensados.

Aunque tuvimos un ligero problema en convencer a Poseidón, mi ex jefe, ya que no quería que tiraran porquerías en su hermoso océano... Pero solo por tratarse de Safiro, accedió (le pagamos).

Con pasos lentos, dejando a la gente atrás que no dudaban en lanzar pétalos rojos en nuestra dirección durante el corto trayecto de traslado y entonar la canción preferida de Safiro; No me digas adiós de Mago de Oz (Joder, que mierda, ¿porque chihuahuas tenía que ser esa canción?), nos dirigimos a los hornos de cremación, donde nos esperaba un hombre bajito y calvo que me recordaba mucho al tipo de los locos Adams, vestido de negro.

El tipo nos dio cinco minutos de despedida más a los que trasportamos el cadáver. Saga se aproximo y apoyo la cabeza en el frió metal, justo a la altura del pecho de la difunta escritora que estaba dentro.

Yo no dude en acercarme y abrazarle protectoramente, apoyando mi cabeza en su nuca. Susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Ignorando lo mejor posible los "llantos" que parecían más como un perro con tos, de Radamanthys y los inútiles intentos que hacían Aiakos y Lune por calmarle.

Apenas Saga me iba a responder a mis palabras de consuelo con un "gracias", cuando un golpe se escucho en la estancia...

Joder.

Joder.

¡JODER!

 _Ya valí_... pensé inmediatamente... _Ya se paso el efecto de las pastillas para dormir_.

Saga alzo la cabeza y me miro igual que yo a él. Espantados, dirigimos nuestra mirada a la caja y luego a los Espectros que se quedaron en la pequeña estancia. Y que gracias a Athena no escucharon el ligero golpe.

¡TOC!

La tapa se levanto un poco. Saga abrió los ojos como platos y yo, yo sentí que se me iba el alma al infinito y más allá.

¡MIERDA!

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Lune, alzando la cabeza en nuestra dirección.

Saga y yo dibujamos una sonrisa socarrona, mientras apoyábamos ambas manos en la caja, impidiendo que se abriera nuevamente.

\- Nada.- TOC- Enserio.- sonrió Saga, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Como que nada? Pero si yo vi...- antes de que Lune pudiera proseguir, un grito femenino se escucho acompañado de un "¡¿Que mierdas?!", arrancando asombradas miradas en los Espectros- ¿Qué rayos...?

Abrí la boca como un pez una y otra vez, pero las malditas palabras brillaban por su ausencia. Apenas iba a justificar el porqué del sonido, cuando Saga soltó un grito, de esos que te hace querer salir corriendo.

\- ¡Safiro!- chilló con voz demasiado aguda para mi gusto, dejándose caer de golpe en la caja, abrazándola con fuerza- ¡¿PORQUÉ?!- vocifero.

\- Hades.- Radamanthys se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, siendo imitado por los otros dos- Tal parece que lo están matando...

\- ¡Safiro! ¡Porque tú y no Kanon!- "¡Sáquenme de aquí!" se escuchaba sofocado, apegadísimo, comparado con los gritos desgarradores de mi gemelo- ¡¿PORQUÉ?!- "¡Sáquenme!"

\- Sera mejor que salgan- dije apresuradamente, entrando en acción- Esto va para rato.- señale a mi gemelo con el pulgar.

\- ¡SAFIRO! ¡¿PORQUÉ TU?!- "¡Saga! ¡Sácame! ¡Me da miedo el cócono!"

Sin darles tiempo a protestar, les empuje fuera del lugar, cerrándoles la puerta metálica en las narices.

Me di la vuelta, contemplando a Saga, que no dejaba de sujetar la caja con fuerza, impidiendo que fuese abierta por dentro.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Aun estoy viva!"

\- ¡Mierda!- gritó, ladeando la cabeza para verme- ¡Ya despertó!

\- Ya me di cuenta, genio.- rodé los ojos- Ya venía siendo hora.- gruñí- Quítate.- le empuje. Sin detenerme a pensar, subí como pude, sentándome sobre la caja. Poco después Saga me acompaño- Así no podrá salir.- informe.

Los golpes no cesaron, las malas palabras menos.

"¡¿Que ninguno me escucha?! ¡Con una mierda! ¡Ábranme!"

\- Si te escuchamos...- respondí, con picardía y burla.

"¿Kanon?" un pequeño silencio rasgo el ambiente "¡KANON!" y ahí quedo la tranquilidad "¡Maldito, sácame de aquí! ¡Ahora!"

\- Eso no podrá ser...- se unió mi hermano, ladeando los labios en una siniestra sonrisa. Incluso un brillo siniestro surco su mirada.

"¿Saga? Hay madre... ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡AYUDA!"

\- Nadie podrá oírte, Safi.- di un ligero golpecillo en la parte superior- Nadie.

"Vale" escuchamos su respiración agitada "Ok, por favor, sáquenme de aquí y prometo no despellejarles cuando salga"

\- No se va a poder, porque ahora todos piensan que estas muerta.- respondió Saga, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia con esa simple acción.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" rugió "¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡YA!"

\- ¿No que no le tienes miedo a la muerte?- pregunte, con ironia- ¿Que para morir naciste?

"¡Pero no tan pronto, baboso! ¡Sácame de aquí!"

\- Solo hasta que borres la historia yaoi que escribiste sobre nosotros.- demando Saga, entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Exacto.

"¿Yo cuando, carajo?"

\- Tu cuando, tu cuando...- espeté- Fíjate que eso, no nos cayó muy en gracia. ¿Verdad, Saga?- mire a mi gemelo.

\- Verdad, Kanon.- asintió.

"Yo no eh echo tal cosa... ¡Lo juro!" casi podía jurar ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de negarlo?- pregunto Saga, incrédulo.

"¡Que yo no escribí nada, carajo!" se defendió la castaña.

\- ¿Sabes hermano?- sonreí- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que Safiro arda. No solo en el Inferno, también aquí.

\- Correcto...- sonrió.

"ALTO" gritó "¡Lo borrare, lo borrare, lo borrare! ¡Pero sáquenme de aquí! ¡Soy claustrofóbica!"

\- Jah. Eso ya lo sabíamos.- murmuró Saga, bajando de la caja de un salto, jalándome de la mano para seguirle.

\- Alto- dije, apresurándome a volver a encerrarla- También dejaras de leer fics yaoi.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ni loca!" gritó "¡Y no pueden obligarme!" espetó.

\- Entonces, no saldrás de aquí.- informo Saga, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Confórmense con saber que no escribiré Yaoi! ¡Pero por nada del mundo dejare de leer yaoi! ¡¿Captan?!"

\- Olvídalo, Kanon.- Saga poso una mano sobre mi hombro, en claro gesto de apoyo- Nada la hará cambiar de opinión.

Gruní.- Ok.- resoplé- Entonces, dejaras de escribir yaoi.- ya no le di tiempo a responder.

Apenas me aparte de ahí, la caja se abrió de un golpazo, mostrando a Safiro con las manos extendidas asía enfrente, los ojos abiertos de par en par, las mejillas rojas y la boca seca abierta, formando una "O". Parecía un conejo encandilado.

\- Ustedes...- tartamudeo, volteando asía nosotros- Mendig...

\- Antes de que empieces con las amenazas- la acalle, poniendo un dedo en sus labios abiertos- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.- trago saliva- O juro que lo volvemos a hacer, y no te dejaremos salir. Nunca.- asintió varias veces, agitando sus revueltos cabellos castaños sueltos- Bien, ven pequeña, sal de ahí.- con cuidado la ayude a salir, aunque no podía permanecer en pie así que la sujete del brazo derecho. Me recordó a Bambie cuando intento aprender a patinar sobre hielo, idéntica.

Saga me imito, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola asía sí y dando pequeños pasos. Abrimos la puerta y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la capilla.

Apenas entramos todas las miradas cayeron sobre nosotros, espantadas.

Los gritos de regocijo y uno que otro desmayo no se hicieron esperar, Saori incluida azoto al piso, otros como Hades no dudo en acercarse a Safiro y lanzarle lejía, sin dejar de decir una y otra vez; ¡Retrocede Satanás! ¡Yo, tu compadre, te lo ordeno!

\- ¡Déjenme en paz!- grito, usándome de escudo- ¡Estoy viva, oyeron, VIVA! ¡Traumatizada, con dolor de muelas y un chipote en la cabeza, pero viva!- vocifero, dando de guantazos a diestra y siniestra, tratando de no tropezarse con el vestido estilo princesa de disney que llevaba, cosa que no tardo en darse cuenta- ¡¿Quien carajos decidió enterrarme con un vestido así?!- señalo con visible asco el atuendo rosa pastel con corazones rosa mexicano.

Las miradas salieron disparadas al cuerpo de Saori, que aun estaba inconsciente.

\- Era de esperar.- bufó la castaña, soplándose el flequillo con hastió- Ahora... ¡Ustedes dos, malditos!- nos apunto a Saga y a mí, con gesto amenazador- ¡Tanto que los amo y aprecio! ¡¿Porque me hicieron eso?!- antes de que respondiéramos, nos interrumpió- Era una pregunta retorica.- exclamo, alzando una mano, para darnos unas cachetadas a ambos, dejando una ligera marca en ambas mejillas- Malditos...- gruño- Pero aun así los amo... Perros.

\- Bueno.- aplaudió Poseidón alegre- Ya que esto no será un velorio en toda la regla ¿Que tal una fiesta?- alce la mano- Descuida, Kanon, estas invitado.- sonreí triunfante.

\- No se va a poder.- gruño Saori, alzándose con dificultad- Ya que me hicieron gastar un montón en un estúpido entierro, ahora trabajaran doble para reponerme lo perdido.

\- ¿Disculpa?- parpadeo Shaka, confundido- ¡Pero si pagamos nosotros!- exclamó.

\- ¿Y eso qué?- espeto, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas- La que les paga soy yo.

\- Para ser sinceros, les pagas una miseria.- interrumpió Safiro, alzando un dedo- Les cobras renta, cuando no deberían pagarte.- alzo otro dedo- Les das malos tratos... En fin.- se encogió de hombros- Eres una Diosa miserable.

\- Y una víctima muy quejica.- murmuró Hades.

\- Y exageradamente gritona.- tercio Poseidón, recordando como se había puesto a pegar alaridos en el Pilar Principal- Por poco me dejas sordo.

\- Aparte de que eres engreída, quejica, metiche, llorona, malhablada, tacaña, miserable, caprichosa,- comenzó a enumerar Seiya, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos, incluida la mía- desquiciada, avara, mujer de bajos principios... En fin, una fichita.

\- Así soy.- se burlo Saori, sacando la lengua- Y nada me podrá cambiar NI hacer cambiar de opinión.

\- Tsk.- Saga chasqueo la lengua- Eso mismo dijo Safiro hace unos momentos- recordó- Y mira, ahora no la veo con ganas de hacer más historias Yaoi sobre mi hermano y yo.- la mencionada asintió repetidas veces.

Apenas dijo eso, una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza, al igual que en la de Saga. Sonreí ampliamente, siendo imitado por la mayoría de los presentes.

\- Uh, esto no será bueno.- Safiro dio dos pasos asía atrás, al ver que Shaka, Mu y Milo traían la féretro negro a cuestas.

\- ¿Qué?- espetó la Diosa a la que había prometido proteger con mi vida- ¿Porqué me ven así?- alzo una de sus cejas, mirándonos con perfecta confusión.

\- Un escarmiento, no te vendría mal.- susurré, antes de que alguien la tomara entre sus brazos y la metiera por la fuerza, en la caja que pertenecía a Safiro.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡No! ¡NO!- exclamó, mirándonos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Adiós, Señora.- susurró Shion, sonriendo ampliamente, antes de que la encerráramos ahí dentro.

Ignorando sus lloriqueos lastimosos, la llevamos al crematorio, riendo como psicópatas al verla arder, mientras sus gritos de desesperación y dolor desgarraban el lugar.

-x-

-X-

-X- **FIN** -X-

-X-

-x-

Kanon, realmente no eres bueno en los finales...

\- Ash, Safiro, déjame ser feliz por una vez en tu vida.- gruño, cruzándose de brazos.

No, ahora vamos con lo que realmente paso con Saori... Ejem...

Una vez encerrada en la caja, Saori golpeo con fuerza, gritando desesperada por salir.

\- ¿Y entonces, Saori?- espetó Kanon, con una paleta en la boca- ¿Nueve mil a la semana?

"¡Nunca!" vocifero la pelilila.

\- O vamos.- se quejo Saga, dando una palmada- ¿Que es un pequeño aumento?- hizo un adorable puchero.

"¡QUE NO!"

\- Entonces te quedaras ahí eternamente.- Dohko negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

"Bien, bien... Nueve mil, no más, no menos"

\- ¡Eso es todo, muñeca!- exclamo Ángelo, por demás alegre al saber su nuevo salario semanal.

\- Bien, trato cerrado.- Kanon golpeo la caja con la palma extendida- Ahora, nosotros nos pasamos a retirar.- musito, dando ligeros empujones a su gemelo para que avanzase.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

\- Que nos vamos, tal parece que estas sorda- bufó- Falta que negocies con Julián.- sonrió divertido.

"¡KANON!"

\- Chao.- ondeo la mano en señal de despedida- Es toda tuya, Julián.- le guiño un ojo al señor de los mares, que no hizo más que frotar ambas manos con una sonrisilla perversa.

El peliazul entro, y con cuidado, dio tres golpes al féretro.

\- ¿Estás ahí?

"¡Tú que carajos crees, Julián!" grito la pelimorada.

\- Me alegra que tengas educación- se burlo el peliazul- Saori...

Un escueto "¿Qué?" escucho.

\- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Unos inquietantes segundos de silencio le siguieron a esa simple pregunta. Hasta que...

"¡VETE AL DIABLO!" la respuesta, carente de educación y tacto, llegó.

\- Oh.- suspiro derrotado- En fin. Entonces, adiós.- dijo, dándose la vuelta.

"¡Alto! ¡Sácame de aquí!" Julián sonrió, sabiendo que tenia a la Diosa de la Sabiduría en sus manos.

\- Con una condición.

"¿Cual?"

\- Que aceptes tener una cita conmigo.

El grito de Saori le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, la pelimorada estaba atrapada y no le quedaba más remedio que...

"¡Acepto, maldita sea! ¡Acepto! ¡Ahora, sácame de aquí!"

El féretro fue abierto, y un puñetazo, que no se esperaba, en el rostro le hizo perder el equilibrio y la conciencia.

-u-

-U-

-U- **FIN** -U-

-U-

-u-

 _ **Omake; ¿Y Safiro? ¿Qué onda con Safiro? o.O**_ **(Narrador omnisciente o-O)**

Con una sonrisa en los labios, y la mirada repleta de fascinación, la castaña no dejaba de escribir en su celular, no sin cierta incomodidad y enojo al equivocarse una que otra vez.

Una vez termino de escribirlo, lo releyó una y otra vez, soltando risitas divertidas. Si le daba risa lo que escribia, era hora de que alguien más lo leyera y riera con sus locuras. Locuras que ella era feliz de crear para sus lectores, para que olvidaran por un rato el mal trago de la vida. Que no siempre era buena y bondadosa con uno.

Sin ver ningún error ortográfico, prosiguió a guardar el capitulo bajo el buen recaudo de wattpad y una contraseña de protección.

Jamás dejaría de escribir minifics yaoi (terreno en el que apenas se estaba adentrando), en especial si no tenían nada explicito y no había más allá que celos, tonterías y demás cosas de enamorados pubertos, en pocas palabras; Tonterías para hacer reír al lector. No dejaría de escribir ese fic, así los gemelos la volvieran a encerrar. Además, no la hicieron jurar ni prometer. Tontos, así de fácil.

Sin pensar nada más que en el fic que no termino de leer todo por el madrazo que se llevo y todo el desmadre que hubo después, entro a su biblioteca virtual.

Sin demora alguna entro en la historia que esperaba impaciente ser leída, disfrutada ¿Y por qué no? admirada en toda su intencional.

 _La imagen de sus ojos azules le arrobó los sentidos. Le hizo querer ahogarse en aquellos pozos de colbato liquido; caer, muy profundo; hundirse, hasta perderse y no poder regresar nunca jamás si así podía consagrar su existencia a la contemplación de la mirada más fascinante que había visto en su vida.*_

Safiro suspiro, de pronto, todo volvía a ser normal, ella babeando como idiota, bajo la celosa mirada Kanon y Saga. Sí, todo volvía a ser terriblemente normal. Como tres días antes de que se montara su nefasto funeral.

Aunque ahora había cambiado un poco. Ahora no solo la enloquecían los ojos color verde jade. Ahora el azul era su nuevo color preferido.

Y Harrison Wells, el nuevo consentido- amor platónico, seguido de Kanon y Saga- de la desquiciada castaña.

 _ **Omake; Julián.**_

"¡Hola! ¡Ayuda! ¡Saori me encerró aquí! ¡¿Alguien?! ¡HOLA!" grito, hasta desgarrarse la garganta y quedarse sin oxigeno.

Julian Solo, murió.

-O-

-o-

-O-

¡Nah! ¡Pez malo nunca muere! Cinco minutos después de que Saori lo encerrara, Sorrento lo encontró dentro de la caja, chupándose el dedo y llamando a su mamá. Tanto a la mamá biológica, como a su madre Rea.

Ahora sí;

-X- SE ACABO -X

wX- **FIN** -Xw

-X-

-x-

* Párrafo del fanfic de la serie The Flash, títulado; **Al borde del Precipicio** de **NatsunoLawliet**. Créditos a su genial autora ^^. Sí gustan leerlo, búsquenlo en wattpad ¡Es hermoso! cofcofysukulentocofcof ;3

¡Wha! No andaba muerta... Andaba encerrada 7n7

Kanon: :3

Aclaramos que este fic fue basado en mi fobia más grande (aparte del miedo a los muñecos y a los alacranes, escorpiones y arañas); Ser enterrada viva... O en términos más fáciles; Mi claustrofobia. +^+

Creo que Kanon ha explicado el porqué de mi ausencia ultimamente :P Entre el trabajo, problemas familiares (que hay veces que siento que son imposibles de solucionar), ediciones de fics viejitos (ya era hora :P), nuevos fanfics, nuevos fandoms (muero ^^), nuevos OPT (joeeer), shipp :3... Eh estado medio dispersa, dividida O.O ¡Dividida! ¡Joer! No solo es por entrar a nuevos mundos, sino que ahorita estoy que me lleva la inspiración de aquí acá. Por un lado quiere que escriba de Dragón Ball Z (Culpo a mis hermanos por hacerme entrar a este universo tan seductor, pero nada comparado con Saint Seiya 4ever, a mis Santitos no los cambio por nada **), de The Flash (y segun yo no me gustaba DC comics xD, Arrow y Flash me robaron el corazón... Dr. Wells de tierra 2 UwU), The Avengers (¡¿Que me pasha?! OnO La culpable de mi ahora nuevo delirio es **DiosaGéminis** ¡¿Porqué me pediste eso?! Dios, es demasiado tentador... seductor 7u7 Miaw :3... Por cierto, si lees esto; Hola, te extraño! Y mucho! *T* Besos ;) y Diavolik Lovers (Ok, valgo queso 3:). ¡Ya no se qué hacer! La locura me carcome el alma, eso, y que ahora tambien estoy experimentando con el Yaoi, me hace sentir rara O-O... Y eso que no es nada de lime... Miaw... Cof cof, digo, ya ni sé que digo. 3_3

Kanon: Despídete, ah sido una nota larga por hoy.

Cherto :3 En fin, vengo a decirles que espero poder aclarar mis ideas y venir a seguir dándoles lata xD Esto no es una despedida, es un hasta luego! ^^.

Nos leemos, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un pequeño review, que es lo único que me hace feliz en estos momentos tan desastrosos de mi vida :(

¡Besos y abrazos!

PD: Si eres fan del Yaoi Twincest (SagaxKanon), pasate a Wattpad y búscame como SafiroVampiro567 ;)

PD2: No me acuerdo el título del fic O-O Ya lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a decir; Valgo queso.

PD3: Si alguien tiene curiosidad de saber si voy a publicar el fic aquí, les informo que no. Por el momento prefiero que este en wattpad. Ya el tiempo lo dirá. Besos ^^.

PD4: En realidad si me caí de una silla y me di en la madre O-O Y sí, fue al ver una actualización que estaba esperando desde hace mucho.

PD5: Síp, también se daño la pantalla de mi celular. Ahora la pantalla luce hermosamente estrellada. Necesito uno nuevo ;n;

Se despide;

 _ **Una dividida como una división matemática; SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar y un furioso Kanon que no le gusto nadititita que haya hecho un minific yaoi con él y Saga. ¡El twincest mola! ¡Y mola mucho! :3**_

Shaka: La Shakifrase del día de hoy es; El dinero no hace feliz al hombre. Pero sí se necesita. OnO

¡PAY, PAY! o(^_^)/


End file.
